Sweeter Blood
by Diaglassheart
Summary: Introducing Ri Kimura, a Korea-obsessed, sassy teenager who acts before she thinks. The introduction story to the series I will be writing about this fabulous no-sh*t giver, and her involvement with a certain group of vampire boys
1. Chapter 1 - First encounter

Chapter 1 - First Encounter

Japan - 3 years and 5 months ago-ish

Ri POV

"Stupid, F*cking teacher. Think you're so smart! When the hell am I ever gonna use algebra?" I grumble to myself, as I walk down the dark winter streets of Somewhere in Japan. The sun has set, the radiance of the day long ago faded to the inky depths of twilight, and darkness has crept over the tiny town in which I live, signalling for the streetlights to bring light. They are starting to glow, although their rays make no difference. They're all broken, and the dim orange glimmer they emit is swallowed up immediately by the obsidian pool of the night. I am walking alone along the empty, cobbled roads, in temperatures of 2°. The path is littered in puddles of water that have collected between the stones, and in the dips in the abandoned streets of the old side of town. I kick a loose rock into a puddle.

As I walk past the tiny brick clock tower, in what used to be the town square before the town was built up to modern standards, I glance up at the little round face embedded in the stone. For Many years, the townspeople have believed that the clock is broken. The only reason it's still there, is because of town history. Not that anyone cares about what used to happen in this dilapidated village. Anyway, I know for a fact that the timepiece still works; it's just a little behind time, that's all. Whatever the clock reads, minus 3 hours and 21 minutes, and that's the correct time. Right now it says 11:53.

The reason I am returning home from school at 8:32, is that my teacher decided that I needed to go to a 'catch-up class' *coughcoughdetentioncoughcough*. And apparently, 'catch-up class' involves cleaning the entire school, and setting up for tomorrow's fair all on my own. Which took f*cking forever. The whole time, I had the STUPID b*tch of a teacher shadowing me, criticising my work, and spilling her coffee. It took all of my willpower not to punch her and walk out of the school, never to return.

Usually, I am quite a happy-go-lucky kind of person, who is the biggest klutz in the whole world, with the most f*cked up and insane mind of all the human beings on planet earth, who does not like to be around fellow earthlings. However, I don't put up with Sh *t. Which is probably how I've ended up with so many detentions and enemies in students and teachers alike. My only true friend, Sebastian, is not really welcome at my school, so mostly, I'm alone.  
Anyway, I'm in a bad mood now, incase you hadn't guessed.

I raise my head, pushing my shoulder-length platinum hair away from my neck, my pale skin shimmering brightly in the icy starlight. My large blue orbs reflect the waning silver moon, and a sigh escapes my lips. One of my small hands reaches up to my neck, brushing against the black choker that was a gift from my grandmother on her deathbed. I stay in this position for a few seconds, before shaking out my head,and continuing on my way down the dark streets. Mom will be worried if I'm not home soon. She worries way too much. At least, she does when she's not completely intoxicated. Drinking is a family habit of my mom's side. I pray that I won't inherit that trait from her. I'd rather be like my dad's side when it comes to that particular subject.

My arm begins to ache, and I switch my bag to my other shoulder, pulling out my phone. Unravelling the wire, I shove my black headphones over my ears, and scroll through my playlist, not really paying attention to my surroundings. There's not really a lot to see when everything outside of the 2 meter bubble around you is a wall of impenetrable darkness. I barely notice when I come into the modern half of town, as there is pretty much no difference, apart from the fact that the streetlamps work, and the road is tarmac not cobblestone.

Walking along the concrete pavement, my head lost in a cloud of My Chemical Romance and Panic! At The Disco, I don't really notice when I start crossing the road. My head briefly flicks up, checking that the abnormally large road is clear, before jolting back down, and I continue to cuss under my breath, when something sharply tugs at my spine, some invisible force, making me turn to stone in the middle of the street. My body freezes over, I can't move. It's like someone broke my spine, paralysing me. I look up.

Speeding towards me, that was definitely not there when I began to cross, I'm certain of it, is a sleek black car

I'VE BEEN HIT! Jk, jk. It pulls to a halt, literally an inch away from me.

One of the back doors open, and this dude steps out. "Hey, lady! Watch where you're going, we almost hit you!" he yells angrily at me. My eyes narrow as I hear his stupid, cocky voice, and I shoot a death glare at him. "Watch where I'M goin'?!" I shout back, my rage from earlier stirred and multiplied. The nerve of this f*cker! Trying to run me down in his fancy, beautiful, clearly expensive car, and then yelling at me like it's my fault! I can practically feel a vein pulsing in my head as I continue with my rant. " Look here, you motherf*ckng ass, there was no fancy f*cking car when I started crossing this sh*tty road!" My voice grows in anger and volume. Apparently, the fact that a scrawny little 13 year old like me posses a sailor's mouth has shocked his undersized brain to silence. As he begins to function again, anger slowly dawns on his face like the new sunrise. He growls, and storms round to the front of the car.

He glares down at me, with a death stare that almost rivals mine, and grabs hold of the collar on my shirt, and lifts me off the road as easily as if I were a Ri-sized feather. Hell, this is embarrassing. I don't enjoy the feeling of being a motherf*cking Ri-sized feather. My feet dangle off the ground, as he is about a foot taller, and several year older than I am. The strength of this Ri-squashing b*stard surprises me, taking away my ability to speak for several seconds. As my mouth is no longer co-operating, all i can do is observe with eyes that feel like they could shoot a b*tch-frying laser-beam. Actually, that would be very useful right now…

Observations of the Ri-squashing b*stard: he has messy red hair, and catlike, acidic green eyes that feel like they are burning their way into my soul. Oddly enough, I find him... rather attractive... Goddamn my female hormones! He appears to be the I-don't-give-a-sh*t type, and is a kind of… clothaphobic? Anyway, despite his way-too-good looks (GODDAMMIT, STOOOOOOOP THINKING LIKE THIS, RI! HE'S PROBABLY GOING TO F*CKING MURDER YOU!) I've decided that I don't like the b*stard. "Put me down, you f*ck mothering pussy!" I yell, my voice finally returning to me. His intimidating stare intensifies, as his mesmerising radioactive lime-coloured eyes narrow, and his grip on my shirt tightens. "Who the f*ck do you think your talking, B*tch?! Huh?! Ore-sama will not be disrespected in that way!" He shouts back at me, fury coating his voice. I make a whole new level of death-stares, pouring all my anger into the glare. Maybe if I concentrate hard enough, I'll burn a hole in his pale skin... "Did you just call me a b*tch, cookie?!" I hiss, venom dripping from every syllable, heavy layers of sarcasm suffocating the final word, ignoring the tiny little logical voice in the back of my mind which is screaming ' _shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP_!' as loud as it can.

Both of us have murderous intent glittering in the swirling maelstrom of raging anger of our eyes, but something feels off about him… I involuntary shiver, as my body picks up invisible waves of the dark aura curling off of his (gorgeous) person, that seem to wrap around me, freezing my mind as if it's laced with a paralysing cruelty. Every nerve ending in my body is thrown into an absolute bedlam of confusion, as my core instincts scream at me to get the hell away from this psycho. So I do what anyone would do in a situation like this.

My foot lashes out, surprisingly quickly, and his grip loosens considerably. I'm dropped to the floor, my feet buckling as I hit the earth. I stumble backwards, trying to regain the non-existent balance of a full time klutz, my head spinning. Adrenaline kicks in, and my head is suddenly clear. Leaving the immobilised, doubled-over creep behind me in a cloud of dust, I sprint away from the crime-scene faster than I've ever moved before in my entire life. My Phs Ed teacher would be so proud of me.


	2. Chapter 2 - G'day, M'lady

Japan - 2 years and 11 months ago-ish

Ri's POV

So, it's been around 6 months since the incident with the Ri-squashing b*stard, and I'm still praying hard that he never finds me. I can remember the look on my mom's face that fateful night, so many days ago, when I'd come racing in through the broken flat door, red-faced and out of breath, sweating like crazy. She had the same confused, unfocused, numb expression she wears every time she's had a bit too much to drink. I had ran into my tiny room, and just sat on my bed for awhile, trying to reclaim my breath. Glancing into my tiny, faded mirror, I'd been shocked by the reflection. My usually calm blue eyes were wide and wild with utter horror and disbelief at what had just happened. My light blonde hair was stuck to my neck, and my pale skin was now tomato red from lack of air. My ribcage was constricting my lungs, and my legs were burning from muscle was, though, yeah the boy was intimidating. Yeah, he was older than me. Yeah, he was stronger than me, probably faster than me, an I'd kicked him where the sun don't shine. But surely I couldn't be that terrified of him. I mean, he was just another human, right?

Anyway, back to present day. I'm sitting in school, bored out of my mind, my gaze drifting from the board, round the room, and out the window. Large birds circle overhead, black silhouettes against the soft, woolen grey of the cloud-covered sky. I wish I could join them up there, flying free, the wind in my face, away from gravity's pull, away from school, and away from the Ri-squashing b*stard, where ever he is. How relaxing and beautiful it would be, to soar through the sky, elegant and graceful, so much unlike my trip-and-fall walking style. With a bird's-eye view of the world, feeling like a God as she looks down upon her people, and-

"Kimura, if your head remains up in space much longer, it will explode. Please return your attention to the maths." A dry voice and a tasteless joke cuts through my dreams like a knife. I turn my head to glare at the teacher. It's the very same b*tch who kept me back a few months ago. The one I blame entirely for me meeting the Ri-squasher. My hatred for her has been slowly been growing, and I am almost 49% certain that she is in league with the red-headed oreo b*tch. I bet she arranged for me to meet him, just to annoy me. Well, b*tch, your plan worked. Happy?! Well, make the most of this feeling, it won't be there after I rip your head off…

XXX

Finally. The bell breaks through the thick noise in the classroom, with its shrill ringing that I hate so much, as it breaks my ears everytime I hear it. However, today I can forgive it, as it's signalling the end of the week, and the term. Holiday time, motherf*ckers! Mom is taking me to Mexico to visit her cousins, Jessamine and Kali, and my little baby cousin, Theodore. Also, in three days, it'll be my 14th birthday! We get to go on a super-awesome Virgin plane, (which my dad paid for) in the f*cking first-class compartment! I love flying, the way you can feel it in your stomach when you're on the runway, or when it hits turbulence. Hell, I love turbulence. People think I'm weird because of it, but to me, it feels like I'm on some awesome rollercoaster.

Anyway, today I'm going back to my dad's place. To be honest, I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing. Dad's super, mega rich, and he spoils me rotten. But even when I stay over at his, I never see him, cus he's working. Even if I do see him, he acts all stiff and formal, like I'm a stranger, not his daughter. If his is the way he acted to mom, no wonder they got a divorce.

Yeah, my parents have split up. I live with my mom, but occasionally, I'll stay at my dad's for a couple of days. I don't really mind this. Despite her drinking problem, my mom is really cool, and super relaxed. She is the eldest of three children, which has taught her patience and responsibility. She is quite intelligent when she's sober, and works in the hospital 3 days a week. She earns enough money to support us, and pay rent for the apartment, and go out, or take the rare trip to Disney-world. Aimi Kimura is actually a very pretty women, with lightly tanned skin and warm hazel eyes. I've inherited her short height, and light gold hair. She never got remarried after my dad, and never had another boyfriend.

My father, Keiji Tsukuda, is almost her opposite. While my mom is a laid-back, open and friendly sort of person, with a slight drinking problem, and a 3 day job so that she can spend time with her precious daughter, my father is a well-mannered, stiff, intimidating person, the silent type, who is married to his job, and almost never has time for me. Rich and cut-off are two words I would use to describe my father. He is respectable, reliable, short-tempered and has no time for fun. He is massively tall with onyx hair, the complete reverse of me and mom. I resemble him in skin-pallor, and we have the same striking blue eyes. My father, unlike my mom, has found another woman, Nori.

I hate Nori. Everything from her long brown hair, to her cold grey eyes, right down to her tiny feet and cruel personality repulses me. The feeling is mutual, though, as she hates me too.

My dad lives 3 miles away from here, and as he and mom are unable to come and pick me up, I have to walk to his. Usually, this wouldn't be a problem. 3 miles is roughly an hour on foot. However, to get to my dad's mansion, I have to go through the forest, which basically means me wandering aimlessly for many hours through thick, dark woods, tripping over everything, and getting covered in mud, until I find the long, winding road, which goes on for ages up the steepest hill in the universe, before finally reaching dad's.

This is one of the reasons I dislike visiting my father.

XXX

I've been lost for 6 F*CKING HOURS! This is the longest time I've ever been stuck in this death-trap, and I've hated every second of stumbling around this overgrown Hell. And guess what? My f*cking phone's out of battery, which means no GPS, SAT NAV, or calling mom/dad. I knew I shouldn't have ome. I should have just told mom I was feelin ill, and stayed home or somethin. But nooooooo, I had just had to go and get myself into this mess, jut because I felt like I owed it to dad. Of course, I don't really know why I'm bothering. He never spends time with me anyway. I bet he hasn't even realised I'm missing yet!

"Come on, you little- SH*T!" I scream, falling over yet another tree root, and face-planting in the dirt. I've lost count of how many times I've fallen over in the past eternity, but I know that it's well over 1000. My uniform and face is covered in mud, and twigs and leaves are caught up in my tangled knot of hair. I have no mirror, but I'm pretty sure that my face is dark red from irritation and breathlessness, and my eyes will be the same bright, icy blue they always are when I'm angered, ignited with that same flame-like fury.

My cussing echoes round the forest, scaring the birds and beasts within the dark borders. Due to it being spring-summer time, it's still pretty light out. Although, the sun is getting dangerously close to the horizon. I swear, if it gets dark before I find my way out of here, I will never find my way out. I'll be forever trapped in the woods, and then I will probably die of starvation, or get eaten by some wild bear of something.

But wait! What's this? People, I've finally find a break in the trees and - no, nope, it just leads even deeper in. F*ck my life.

XXX

"Ha! hahahaha, stupid f*cking woods! Thought you could beat me! Well, guess wha- OW, MY F*CKING LUNGS!" I fall to the ground, curled up with my arms hugging my chest tightly, as if my ribs are falling apart and I'm trying to keep them together. I groan softly, as a fiery pain spreads through my body, rendering me paralysed. "Holy sh*t." I whisper, my voice practically a squeak.

I'm a right mess, probably looking like some hobo or whatever, with my ripped-up clothes, and dirt-smeared face. I lie still for awhile, at the side of the road, as the moon rises, casting a silvery light over me. My eyelids flicker, as the warm breeze of early summer evenings washes over me. Despite the ache in my muscles, and the hardness of the tarmac, it's quite peaceful and relaxing, alone here by the roadside. Feeling a little drowsy (it's been about 21 hours since I last slept, and I've just had a tiring 7 hour walk in the labyrinthine forest of doom), I rest my eyes, and even out my breathing. 5 minutes, and I'll carry on…

XXX

"G'day, M'lady. May I be of any assistance? " Huh? I force my eyes open, and stare up in confusion at the person standing besides me. What's going on? Who is he? "Uh…. I'm, no, it's okay." I say hurriedly, pushing myself to my feet. The burn and ache of my muscles has died down considerably, thanks to the little (haha, no) sleep. Slightly embarrassed that the person found me in such a state, I brush down my legs in an attempt to dislodge some of the dirt. Seeing that it's a pointless endeavour, I give up, and stand up, facing him for the first time.

I have to tilt my head back to see his face, as I am a midget 13-almost-14 year old girl, and he is a lightning rod probably-18 year old male, who towers over me. He makes me feel small, and I'm not just talking about height. Like my father, he has this powerful air that makes you feel insignificant to such a great presence. He seems cold, and looks the part of a well-off gentleman. Perfect posture, dark-blue-purple-almost-black-I-don't-know-how-to-describe-the-colour-WTF hair,that reaches the bottom of his neck. His intimidating dark, yet oddly fascinating, dark red eyes are hidden behind a pair of professional-looking glasses, and his uniform is perfect, without a speck of dust on it, and -uniform? But school ended hours ago. Unless he goes to night school, which is always a possibility. Kami, Ri, you shouldn't just assume things, honestly.

"If I may ask, M'lady, what exactly were you doing asleep at the side of the road? It's a very dangerous place for a beautiful young women, such as yourself, to sleep, numerous things of unfortunate consequence could have happened to you." My cheeks tint pink. I'm embarrassed, but I'm not entirely sure why. "On, um, I was walking in the forest and I got lost for a few hours. When I found my way out onto the roadside, I was very tired, and, well, just fell asleep. I apologise if my thoughtlessness caused you any trouble." I say bowing my head in respect. He waves his hand in dismissal. "It has caused me no trouble, I was merely concerned for your well-being." I bow again. "Thank you for your concern." I raise my head, looking him in the eye as I voice my thanks, which caused extreme strain on my neck as I attempt to tip my head far enough back to be able to see his gorgeous ruby orbs.

For some reason, the look in his garnet eyes reminds me of Ri-squasher, although I'm not really sure why. Also, that strange aura that seems almost... Inhuman, oddly enough, is unsettlingly similar to that of the red-heads. He seems to sense my discomfort, and I could've sworn that a tiny smirk formed at the corner of his mouth for a millisecond, before dropping back down into buisness-like emotionlessness.

"Pray, do tell, M'lady, why in the name of Heaven where you wandering about the forest? It's a dangerous place for fragile little things such as yourself. Many monsters lurk in the shadows." His speech is starting to remind me of some period-drama, or Austen novel. "Well, it's been arranged between my parents that I should spend the weekend with my father before I fly out to Mexico, and he lives at the top off the hill. The easiest way to get to his house is to cut through the forest until you find the road, and then follow it until you reach him. Usually, I can make it within a couple of hours, however, this time, it appears that I took many wrong turns..." My voice fades to a whisper as I finish, embarrassment at my missing sense of direction creeping up on me. His eyebrows raise slightly, as if he is surprised. "Your father lives at the top of the hill? Interesting... That would make your father Keiji Tsukuda, correct?" I nod, biting my lip. How does he know my dad?

"OI! TABLEWARE OTAKU! GET YAR ASS IN THE CAR! ORE-SAMA IS GETTING BORED!" An unmistakable voice hits my ears, and my eyes widen. No. F*cking. Way. Ri-squashing b*stard? It's only then that i notice the ridiculously-expensive looking car from before. I mentally face-palm. Of course they would be together. Just my luck. Apparently, the blue haired teen besides me is about as pleased as I am to hear cookie's voice. The tall boy sighs, closing his eyes and massaging his temples with two fingers. "I am coming, Ayato. Honestly, you have about as much patience as you do manners, you irritating boy." Oh, snap! Cookie just got burned!

"HAAAAHHHHH?! WHAT WAS THAT, YOU TEA FREAK?!" The older bluenette sighs, before looking back at me. "My apologies, M'lady. My brother is very impatient, and is very rude. I will have to teach him some manners when I arrive home. I hope I do not appear to rude at cutting our conversation this short." I shake my head. "Not at all. It was very nice talking with you, you seem like a lovely and well-mannered young man. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance." I say, bowing my head once more. In all honesty, I have no idea what half those words mean, but he seems pleased with my response.

He turns away from, striding towards the link, before sliding in, shutting the door behind him. The car drives off into the night, leaving me behind, alone with my thoughts and the stars.

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too Sh*t. I've made some changes to the first chapter as well, as there were some grammatical errors, and I accidentally deleted several sentences.**


	3. Chapter 3 - What's With The Bear

Chapter 3 - What's with the bear?

Japan - 2 years, 3 months, 3 weeks and 5 days ago-ish

Groaning, I throw myself into the chair. Man, I just ran, like, a bajillion miles, and my entire body aches. "Go for a run, she says." I mutter. "It will help with your cramps, she says. Wow mom, such great advice. Now I'm, like, 50% more aching." Yeah, it's that time of the month again, and the cramps have been especially bad. Of course, mom's helpful advice of exercising made it _sooooooooo_ much better (not), and now I am sitting alone at a 2-seater table at the back of a half-empty café, which has the most amazing cake in the world. This will work 500000000000000 x better than mom's idea, I'm sure of it.

Pulling out my purse, I flick through the contents, finding that I have a lot more than expected. ¥700 is very good for me, as I have difficulty saving money, especially when the walk home from school takes me past the candy shop… (drool).

Ahem, so anyway, I'm just sitting here, alone, marvelling at the contents of my purse, when this guy just randomly sits down in the seat across from me. Huh? "Um… can I help you, sir?" I ask, looking up at him.

Dawww, he's kinda cute, in a child-like kind of way. His hair is thick, and an unusual lavender colour that you usually only see in animé. How strange. His large eyes are the same shade as his hair, and he has panda eyes ' _Seems like someone needs a good night's sleep_ '. He's about the same height as me, and just as pale, but I can tell he's a couple of years older than I am. Although, he's carrying a stuffed bear… I think it will be better not to ask.

"Hmm? What? What could _you_ possibly help me with." I don't like his tone of voice. "I just decided to sit here, is that so wrong?!" Sheesh, only been here a minute and he's already trying to start a fight with me! "No No No, there's nothing wrong, it's just that there are so many empty tables, I was just wondering why you sat at mine." He glared at me, with a look of childish contempt. It was the look you might catch that 5 year old giving you, after you made them give the candy back to the kid they stole it from. "The table doesn't being to you-" "-I know it doesn't-" "DON'T INTERRUPT ME! Anyway, I can sit wherever I want to, and a puny human like you can't tell me otherwise." He sat back in his chair with a smug look on his face. Wow. Harsh much. Wait. Human?

I can feel my red-hot anger rising within me, and the (tiny) logical part of me desperately try to squash it down. A fight will definitely not help my situation. Instead, I look down, directing my furious, b*tch-frying glare at the table instead. My furious stare is so intense, I wouldn't be surprised if I started to burn a hole in the wood. I think the rearranged b*tch has noticed my fury. He smirks. "What's wrong with you, human? Is that worthless feeling you're experiencing from being in the presence of a superior being like me getting to you?" He laughs cruelly. Alright, screw logic!

I slam my fist down on the table, and glare up at him. I don't give a sh*t that he's my senpai, or that he's cute, all I can feel is the white-hot, burning rage, intensified by the hormonal confusion already at work in my body. "Alright, listen here you little Sh*t," I hiss. "I don't know who the f*ck you think you are, but you have no right to treat me like that. I have done nothing to deserve this…. Verbal abuse. All I want to do is have some f*cking cake in f*cking peace! So either shut the f*ck up, or leave." He looks utterly shocked that I spoke out against him. He must have thought I was some weak pushover, or something. His glare soon returns, and he opens his mouth as if to speak, before wisely closing but again. "Stupid human. You do not know your place. The only thing preventing me from killing you right now, is the scent of your blood. So sweet…." I think I hear him mutter. However, he's so quiet, and it's such an odd thing to say, I shrug it off as my imagination.

I sigh, and turn to face the boy. "Look, I don't like being angry, and I'm not one to hold grudges. So how about I buy you some cake, and we act like this didn't happen. Then we can both go our separate ways without gaining a new hater." He keeps his glare for a few more seconds, before my offer of cake wins him over, and he smiles at me. It's kind of creepy… like a psycho… I hold back a shiver. "Okay. I like things sweet. Also, Teddy would like some cake as well." I pause for a few seconds before shrugging. Whatever floats his boat. Who am I to judge scary, deranged, psycho bear carriers.

"What do you and Teddy want then?" I ask, handing him the menu. His eyes scan over it quickly, before stopping at the bottom of the list, and lighting up. "This one." He says, pointing to the most expensive thing on the menu. _Triple chocolate and toffee cake_. You know what, fine. If he and his strange bear want chocolate cake, they can have chocolate cake. But they better f*cking eat it all.

At this moment, a waitress comes over to our table. She has tanned skin, and long, dark blonde hair, with brown eyes. She's taller than me and the purple dude put together, and she has a perfectly white smile that seems to reflect the light right in your eyes. She seems one of those overly-happy people who technically shouldn't exist, because there is no way an actual human being can be that excited about working in a cafe. "Hello, I'm Camilla, what can I get the two of you?" I quickly scan the menu for my own dessert, but I already know what I'm having. "Two slices of Triple Chocolate and Toffee cake, and one slice of Red Velvet cake please." I say, smiling up at her. She seems confused that we ordered 3 slices of cake for two people, but she shrugs it off, and jots down our orders. "Okay. Can I get you two a drink while you wait?" She asks, smiling so brightly that I think she just blinded me. I look over at the side (I just realised that I still don't know his name), and he points to the watermelon milkshake, and holds up two fingers. What's with the sign language, he was talking fine just a minute ago. "Two watermelon milkshakes, and one coke please." She nods, and runs back out to the kitchen.

All is quiet. After a few minutes, Camilla brings us our drinks, and leaves without a word, and smile to rival the blinding power of the sun. Several seconds pass, before I break the silence. "So, I never got your name…" I say, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Hmm? My name? Usually I don't feel the need to tell people my name, but you're buying me and Teddy cake, so I'll make an exception. I am Sakamaki Kanato." I smile at him. "Please to meet you. I'm Kimura Ri."

*eating cake*

Standing up, we leave the shop together. I half expect him to walk off in the opposite direction to me without another word, but he seems to have other ideas. He walks with me for a minute or two, before grabbing my hand and spinning me round to face him. "Ri, it would be impolite not to thank you for buying us that cake. So, I would like you to know that Teddy and I are most grateful." I laugh, and wave away his thanks. "Any time, Kanato. You and Teddy are most welcome." He smiles at me again, but this time, it's gentler, more sincere, less psychotic.

His purple eyes seem to glow for a moment, and I am suddenly reminded of Ri-squashing b*stard and the one with the manners. How strange. I haven't thought about those two in around 7 months. "Ri, I-" " RI! OI, RI!" I turn around, and see a couple of my classmates walking up the road towards us. I raise the hand that Kanato isn't holding, and wave at them. "Hi!" I turn my head towards Kanato as my friends make their way towards us. "Sorry, what were you saying, Kanato?" He growls, and shakes his head. "It's nothing. I'll see you around." I look over at the fast-approaching teens for a half second, before feeling the pressure around my right wrist disappear. I look over, and Kanato is gone.

 **sorry, this one is kinda short. Just, bear with, okay (ha ha, get it? Bear with, as in Teddy... No?... I need a life)**


	4. Hiatus

Hi guys,

I am really sorry about not updating in so long, but the other day I re-read Sweeter Blood, and I'm not entirely satisfied with what I've written. I don't want to take it down, because even if I don't like what I have written, I still worked hard at it. So I'm gonna leave the first three chapters up, but I am doing a re-write of them all. So, the actual story will start at chapter 4. It will take a while, as I'm planning to write all seven chapters before I publish them, so I'm putting this on hiatus for awhile. I am not abandoning this story, I'm just remaking it, but this may take a long time. I will be surprised if I update before the Summer holidays. So yeah, I am sorry about this, but I will try to finish this as quickly as possible.

Ja ne

~Diaglassheart

23/03/16

I have started to update this story, and am currently half way through the first chapter, but I am super slow, so if I am even finished by this point, the Summer rule is still stands

Also, in the unlikely event in which I do manage to complete before the summer, I will still not upload, because they I would start working on the actual individual stories for the Sakamaki's

Reiji and Kanato's chapters are possibly the most difficult works of writhing I have ever written, because they are probably my least favourite Sakamaki's (sorry guys. I don't hate you, I just don't like you). I can't get their characters right, so the Summer rule probably will go over. I really am sorry about that, but I just can't get the interaction right

Ja ne

~Diaglassheart

05/04/16

Hey guys! What's up? Me? Oh, nothing much, just finished the first chapter of Sweeter Blood. And guess what else

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

STILL NOT UPLOADING IT TILL SUMER AT THE EARLIEST! Haha, sucks to be you.

Sorry guys.

Seriously though, I am _much_ prouder of the re-write, it's definitely better.

Ja ne

~Diaglassheart

.

.

.

These are all the uploads to the HIATUS chapter of Sweeter Blood. I do regularly update the HIATUS chapter, and will continue to do so until I have finished all the chapters. However, it does not alert you when you just update a chapter, so I made the Hiatus Book to keep you guys up to date

Ja ne

~Diaglassheart

24/05/16

Hey guys. I have managed to write up the first half of the Shu chapter, and make a few edits to Reiji's. However, I am struggling alot with Kanato's. I cannot find a way to keep him in character the whole way through the chapter without Ri dying, so yeah. Big dilema. If any of you guys think you can help, pleas give me an idea

Ja ne

~Diaglassheart


	5. Re: Chapter One

Japan - 3 years and 5 months ago-ish

Ri POV

"Stupid, fucking teachers. I can't believe that they made 19 students clean the _entire fucking school on their own._ Fucking hell, my back kills." I groan to myself, rubbing my aching back and cramped stomach as I walk down the dark winter streets of Somewhere in Japan. The sun has set, the radiance of the day long ago faded to the inky depths of twilight, and darkness has crept over the tiny town in which I live, signalling for the streetlights to bring light. They are starting to glow, although their rays make no difference. They're all broken, and the dim orange glimmer they emit is swallowed up immediately by the obsidian pool of the night. I am walking alone along the empty, cobbled roads, in temperatures of 2°. The path is littered in puddles of water that have collected between the stones, and in the dips in the abandoned streets of the old side of town. I kick a loose rock into a puddle, watching the tiny ripples spreading out through the shallow pool as I walk by.

As I walk past the tiny brick clock tower, in what used to be the town square before the town was built up to modern standards, I glance up at the little round face embedded in the stone. For many years, the townspeople have believed that the clock is broken. The only reason it's still there, is because of town history. Not that anyone cares about what used to happen in this dilapidated village. Anyway, I know for a fact that the timepiece still works; it's just a little behind time, that's all. Whatever the clock reads, minus 3 hours and 21 minutes, and that's the correct time. Right now it says 11:53.

The reason I am returning home from school at 8:32, is that the school fair is tomorrow, and the school is filthy. So the teachers asked students to volunteer to stay behind after school to help clean up. Of course, no-one wants to stay in school after hours on a Friday night, so no-one offered to help. So the teachers took a different route. They emailed all the parents to ask if the kids could stay behind for a 'little while' (they actually said it would only take 30 minutes) and help, and 19 replied that yes, they could. Unfortunately, my own mother was one of those 19 parents. No, don't get me wrong, I love my mother. But sometimes she can be a bit... Well, motherish. She believes that I spend too much time up in my room alone, and that I need to get out more (which is complete BS). So me and 18 other unfortunate students were forced to stay behind and clean the ENTIRE school. Two relatively large, two story buildings, and one FUCKING HUGE three story monstrosity. Pity us.

Usually, I am quite a happy-go-lucky kind of person, who is the biggest klutz in the whole world, with the most fucked up and insane mind of all the human beings on planet earth. However, I don't put up with shit. Especially not during that one week where my stomach just _won't stop being a fuck._  
So I'm in a _very_ bad mood now, incase you hadn't guessed.

I raise my head, pushing my shoulder-length platinum hair away from my neck, my pale skin shimmering brightly in the icy starlight. My large greyish-blue orbs reflect the waning silver moon, and a sigh escapes my lips. One of my small hands reaches up to my neck, brushing against the black choker that was a gift from my great-grandmother on her deathbed. She had died 5 years ago, at the age of 68, in a freak accident involving washing machines, heart attacks, a bunny mask and knives. It had literally killed my mom, who was closer to being great-grandma's child than my grandmother's child.

I stay with my hand against my neck for a few seconds, bringing up happy memories of my 8 years while she was alive, before shaking out my head, and continuing on my way down the dark streets. Mom will be worried if I'm not home soon. She worries way too much. At least, she does when she's not completely intoxicated. Drinking is a family habit of my mom's side, and her problem definitely got worse after great-grandma's death. I pray that I won't inherit that trait from her. I'd rather be like my dad's side when it comes to that particular subject. Perhaps I should call her… nah, no point. It is most likely that she's had several drinks by this time, and I'm only five minutes away from home anyway.

My arm begins to ache, and I switch my bag to my other shoulder, pulling out my phone. Unravelling the wire, I shove my black headphones over my ears, and scroll through my playlist, not really paying attention to my surroundings. There's not really a lot to see when everything outside of the 2 meter bubble around you is a wall of impenetrable darkness. I barely notice when I come into the modern half of town, as the only noticeable difference is the fact that the streetlamps work, and the road is tarmac not cobblestone.

Walking along the concrete pavement, my head lost in a sound cloud that ranges from High School Musical to BTS, I don't really notice when I start crossing the road. My head briefly flicks up, checking that the abnormally large road is clear, before jolting back down, and I continue to sing softly under my breath, when something sharply tugs at my spine, some invisible force, making me turn to stone in the middle of the street. I look up. My body freezes over, I can't move. It's like someone broke my spine, paralysing me.

Speeding towards me, that was definitely not there when I began to cross, I'm certain of it, is a sleek black car...

I'VE BEEN HIT! Haha, no. It pulls to a halt, literally an inch away from me. Frozen in place, my eyes are wide in fear at the thought of what could have been my instant death.

As I stand, contemplating the insignificance of my life, and how carelessly I had just handled it, one of the back doors open, and this dude steps out. "Oi! Shit head! Watch where you're going, you stupid fuck, we almost hit you! Do you know how much extra work and effort I would have gone through if you had been killed, you worthless hoe?!" he yells angrily at me, interrupting my train of thought with his inferior view. I freeze, my eyes darkening at the insult, desperately trying to shove down the ugly head of female pride (sponsored by the-problems-of-those-who-are-not-pregnant) as it rears up with a 'Bitch, what?!' Then, as if forgetting about his previous statement the my demise would cause a load of trouble for him, he adds a little more onto his wonderful speech. "Now get out of the road, bitch, before we run you down!" Screw this, pride and wrath are my vices. My eyes narrow as I hear his stupid, cocky voice, and my pride instantly steps up to defend my non-existent dignity from his petty insults. "Watch where I'M goin'?!" I shout back, my rage from earlier stirred and multiplied. The nerve of this fucker! Trying to run me down in his fancy, beautiful, clearly expensive car, and then yelling at me like it's my fault! I can practically feel a vein pulsing in my head as I continue with my rant. "Look here, you motherfucking ass, there was no fancy fucking car when I started crossing this shitty road!" My voice grows in anger and volume. Apparently, the fact that a scrawny little 13 year old like me posses a sailor's mouth has shocked his undersized brain to silence. As he begins to function again, anger slowly dawns on his face like the new sunrise. He growls, and storms round to the front of the car.

Alright, so I may not be the smartest little shit on the motherfucking planet, but I can weigh up the odds and tell when I'm in trouble. And currently, Effie can go shove her shit up her ass, because the odds _certainly_ aren't in my favour.

With him standing here in front of me, it's pretty easy to see that I am in deep shit right now. He is several years older than I am, and _at least_ half a foot taller than my 4'10 ass, and I can feel an almost inhuman darkness clinging to him that make my survival instincts kick my brain mercilessly. Panic is released into my bloodstream, partnered with adrenaline as he glares down at me, with a death stare that easily beats my own faltering glare, and grabs hold of the collar on my shirt. He lifts me off the road as easily as if I were a Ri-sized feather. Hell, this is embarrassing. I don't enjoy the feeling of being a motherfucking Ri-sized feather. My feet dangle off the ground, and the strength of this Ri-squashing bastard surprises me, taking away my ability to speak for several seconds. As my mouth is no longer co-operating, all I can do is observe with eyes that desperately try not to reveal my inner fear, although I have a feeling that he can see right through me…

Observations of the Ri-squashing bastard: he has messy red hair, and catlike, acidic green eyes that feel like they are burning their way into my soul. He appears to be the I-don't-give-a-shit type, and is a kind of… clothaphobic? Although he is undeniably beautiful (come on, I'm an emotionally unstable teenage female, it's that time of the month again, and I would have had to be blind not to notice that he's gorgeous), I've decided that I don't like the bastard, but I could be biased from how he tried to RUN ME OVER just a minute ago. Attempting to channel the adrenaline and fear into something useful, I try to rekindle the anger from earlier. "Put me down, you fuck mothering pussy!" I yell in forced bravery, my voice finally returning to me. ' _Please let him buy it_ '... His intimidating stare intensifies, and his grip on my shirt tightens. "Who the fuck do you think your talking, Bitch?! Huh?! Ore-sama will not be disrespected in that way!" My eyes narrow once more, now dark sapphire slits against my pale skin, as my fury flares back to life at the insults, the fight-or-flight instinct making it easier for me to ignore my still-present fear (and common sense), and yell back at the offending party. "Did you just call me a bitch, cookie?!" I snap at him, venom dripping from every syllable, heavy layers of sarcasm suffocating the final word, ignoring the tiny little logical voice in the back of my mind which is screaming ' _shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP_!' as loud as it can.

Both of us have murderous intent glittering in the swirling maelstrom of raging anger of our eyes, but something still feels off about him… I involuntarily shiver, my unforgotten fear intensifying and overtaking the false bravery and rush of anger as my body picks up invisible waves of the dark aura curling off of his person, that seem to wrap around me, freezing my mind as if it's laced with a paralysing cruelty. Every nerve ending in my body is thrown into an absolute bedlam of confusion, as my core instincts scream at me to get the hell away from this psycho. So I shut down, and let my instincts take over, doing what anyone would do in a situation like this.

My foot lashes out, surprisingly quickly, and his grip loosens considerably. I'm dropped to the floor, my feet buckling as I hit the earth. I stumble backwards, trying to regain the non-existent balance of a full time klutz, my head spinning. Adrenaline kicks in, fully active now I have shut down the shock and panic, and my head is suddenly clear. Leaving the immobilised, doubled-over creep behind me in a cloud of dust, I sprint away from the crime-scene faster than I've ever moved before in my entire life. My Phs Ed teacher would be so proud of me.


End file.
